Game of Thrones Tales: The End 2
by regertz
Summary: A few different versions of how the Game will end. Caution: I bar no holds, so if your favorite character dead disturbs you…Well…I warned you…


Game of Thrones Tales: The End…#2

Summary: A few different versions of how the Game will end. Caution: I bar no holds, so if your favorite character dead disturbs you…Well…I warned you…

"I'm sorry about your wife, Tyrion." Newly crowned Aegon eyed his chief aide, Hand to the King. "My guards didn't know her, they reacted to an assassin, instinctively. They were sure she meant to kill you…And naturally…"

Tyrion by the dying body of Sansa Stark, looking up with tears. "No, your Grace…She did mean to kill me, last of the Lannisters, end of her vengeance."

"You…Have to believe…" Sansa gasped, blood issuing from her mouth. "It wasn't personal. I don't hate…You…Tyrion."

"I believe you…Dearest." He nodded, stroking her gently. "Where's the surgeon? Call him back…" he looked up, searching for the Maester, finding the lowered eyes, faint shake of head.

"Still so kind…I remember that. I wish…I could have loved you." She eyed him desperately. "I…I'm all alone…"

"No…No, you're not." He told her, soothingly. "I love you. I wish it were me, the last of all who hurt you. But I love you, Sansa. Let that be for both of us."

Sansa staring at him…Faint smile as she gripped his hand and died.

"I wish it had been me, truly…" he told her, gently settling her.

"Well…" he looked to a grim Arya Stark standing by Aegon. "If you're care to do the job as you should've, Lady Stark."

"I can't permit that…" Aegon insisted. "Mercedene, if you mean to harm Lord Tyrion, I will have you killed, regardless of your value as my assassin."

"It's only a personal matter, your Grace. There are many eager candidates to replace me, I appreciate your kind regard but I'll be no loss." Tyrion, quietly. "Arya?"

"I cannot permit my authority to be flouted, Tyrion. You are my chief aide, my Hand." Aegon, firmly.

"It's no matter, your Grace." Arya, calmly. "I'm no longer Arya Stark, my Lord Hand. I'm Mercedene, member of the Brotherhood, in the service of the King. The vendettas of a House are no concern of mine. I would stopped Lady Stark myself by whatever means necessary to save the life of the King's Hand." Grim stare.

"Yes… " Tyrion nodded sadly. "I believe you would…Lady Mercedene. And of all the things I hate my family and my father for, this is the worst. That they created you from poor Arya. Have you nothing left for your sister?" deeply penetrating stare which she calmly, coolly accepted.

"She's not been my sister for years, my Lord. My family are the Brotherhood."

"Gods…" Tyrion rose from Sansa's side…Shaking head, regarding the King and the nobles about him. "Was this what it was all for? All these hundreds of thousands of lives, beauty lost and destroyed, our world torn apart? Good people, even noble ones like the Starks degraded into this…?" he eyed Mercedene who regarded him without emotion. "Tell me!" he screamed into the vast hall of the Red Keep. "What was It all for?!" he raised hands in supplication to the gods.

"Can anyone tell me what it was all about?!"

"Sure, Tyrion Lannister…" A voice called. "I can tell you what it was all about…Lights, please." Linus Van Pelt emerges from behind the guards covering Aegon, wearing striped T-shirt, with thumb in mouth, a blue blanket partly cluched in one hand, most of it thrown over his shoulder like a mantle. He stepped into the middle of the Keep, torches brought forward, all staring at him. Tyrion eyeing the strange little fellow.

"And there were in the same country shepherds abiding in the field, keeping watch over their flocks by night, and lo the angel of the Lord came upon them and the glory of the Lord shone round about them, and they were sore afraid, and the angel said unto them, "Fear not, for behold, I bring you tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David, a savior, tis Christ the Lord. And this shall be a sign unto you. You shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes lying in a manger.

And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly hosts, praising God and saying, 'Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace, good will toward men.' There, Tyrion Lannister…That's what this was all about." Linus smiled, then taking the form of Melisande beaming upon the crowd.

"Praise the Light…" she opened arms.

Tyrion stared…"What a load of frackin' nonsense, woman." then pulling dagger, stabbed the priestess repeatedly.

"Now that is what I should have done." Charlie Brown, staring from behind. "I'm such a blockhead."


End file.
